warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
This page contains a list of important terms and abbreviations commonly used by players. A *Affinity - Experience in Warframe. Contributes to levels for weapons, warframes and sentinels. *Alert - Missions that appear randomly and give additional credits or loot as a reward. *AMD - Antimatter Drop, Nova's 2nd ability *Ancient Retribution - A well known glitch mod in Warframe. B *Baking - Slang an item being made in the foundry e.g. "I have a blue potato baking." *Ballistica Syndrome - A derogatory term for a weapon that spends more time reloading than firing. *Bar, BarPol - The polarity shape. *Baguette - Hind. *Booben - Vauban. *Boxheads/Blockheads - Corpus, nicknamed for their box-like helmets. (Crewmen in general, Techs) *Breeding Grounds Mods - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in Operation Breeding Grounds, known as Thermite Rounds, Volcanic Edge, Scorch (Mod) and Scattering Inferno. *Buff, Buffed - Improving something's ability overall. C *Cap, Capt, Capture - Refers to the Capture mission type. Players will often advertise Void runs and its difficulty. (e.g. T3 Cap) *CC - Crowd Control. *Cicero Mods, Cicero Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in The Cicero Crisis, known as Malignant Force, Virulent Scourge, Pistol Pestilence and Toxic Barrage. *Clan - A guild. A clan has its own chat channel, can build a Dojo, facilitates trades, and allows advanced weapons and items to be researched. *Cmod, CM - Control Module *Cooking - Slang an item being made in the foundry e.g. "I have a blue potato cooking." *Co-op Door - Refers to a door that requires two players present to open when in a party. *Corpus - One of the three main enemy factions. They are a merchant cult, built on the foundation of salvaged technology and robotics. *Corrupted - The type of enemies encountered in the Orokin Void. *Corrupted Mods - Mods that increase one stat and decrease another, obtained in Orokin Vaults. *Copter, Coptering - Using the slide attack of fast melee weapons to fling a player a great distance quickly. See Zoren Copter. D *D, DPol - The polarity shape. *Dash, - The polarity shape. *Dashes, AbilityPol - The polarity shape. Used for warframe abilities. *DC - Disconnected. *Def, Defense - Refers to the Defense mission type. Players will often advertise Void runs and its difficulty. (e.g. T3 Def) *Derf, Derf Anyo - An officially recognized fan-made character, as Devstream 30 claims. Usually refers to son, nephew, or other familial bond to Sgt. Nef Anyo. *DNS (technical) - Domain Name Server. Used to determine a players IP address in an international scale, if a DNS address is mismatched, the player will not be able to connect to other certain players. *Dojo - A clan meeting place. Different rooms can be built, with purposes of research, trading, duels. *Doorway Hero - denotes the specific act of utilizing choke points (such as doors) to rapidly kill recently spawned enemies. The term Hallway Hero is sometimes used interchangibly. *Down, Downed - When you run out of health, you get 'downed' (a state that the game calls Bleedout). Teammates can revive you back to full health and shields. *Doges - Internet-shared slang for Grineer. *Dual/Dual-stat Mods - Refers to Nightmare Mode Mods which grant two different beneficial stats. Not to be confused with Corrupted Mods. *DS - Dark Sector. Usually followed by S - Survival (DSS) or D - Defense (DSD). E *Ext, Exterminate - Refers to the Exterminate mission type. Players will often advertise Void runs and its difficulty. (e.g. T3 Ext) *Extract, Evac - To exit a mission or head to the extraction point. *Exp - Experience. Correctly called Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. F *FTC - F'ailed '''t'o 'C'onnect to Server. *Farm - To play repeatedly or for long periods to achieve desired objective (e.g to attain a rare item) *Forma, Forma'd, Formed - To use a Forma (alter a polarity slot)(a.k.a. polarized, polarization). *Friendship Door - Refers to a door that requires two players present to open when in a party. G *G3 - The Grustrag Three. *Gate - Nova's Worm Hole. *Glass Cannon - Refers to a Warframe that is capable of dealing high amounts of damage, but is incapable of taking much damage. E.G. Nova. *Greedy Milk - Slang for Corpus, popularized by one of General Sargas Ruk's quote, ''"Rraahudd Tenno! Now we fight together! Now we crush the '''greedy milk from their skulls. The Corpus will pay for their crimes with their useless lives."'' *Grind - To play repeatedly or for long periods to achieve desired objective (e.g attaining rare item) *Grineer - One of the enemy factions. A race of clones. *Groth - [[Gorgon Wraith|'G'''o'r'g'''o'n Wrai'th']].' H *Hallway Hero - A negative term referring to a player in a defense mission (endless, wave, mobile, or survival) who fights far from the defense objective or team, killing enemies too far to share Affinity and spreading out pickups too thinly. The term ''Doorway Hero is sometimes used interchangeably with Hallway Hero. *Hitscan - A type of weapon with projectiles that hits targets 'instantly' i.e.: Braton, Burston, Soma. I *Infested - A main enemy faction. Comprised of Corpus and Grineer that have been infected with the Technocyte Virus. J *Juggling - A strategic move that forces enemies to remain in a ragdoll-phase repeatedly. (e.g spamming Pull) K *Kappa - A very commonly played mid-level Corpus Mobile Defense mission, known as the best Oxium farm, located in Sedna. *Keys - Void Keys, Derelict Keys or Dragon Keys used to enter the Orokin Void, Orokin Derelicts or Vaults. *Kill Frame - A warframe capable of killing large groups of enemies quickly. L *LFM, LFG - Looking for member, group. *Lotus - The Tenno players' guide. *LS, Life Support - Life Support Modules that are dispensed from dead enemies in Survival missions. M *MD, MDef, MobDef - Mobile Defense. *Mastery - Your overall account level. Increased by leveling up weapons, warframes and sentinels (not counting forma(s)) and completing a test. * MR - Mastery Rank. *Mats - Resource. *Mods - "Cards" picked up during missions and won for completing some missions to enhance the power of Warframes, weapons, and sentinels. *MP, M Prime - 1) Molecular Prime, Nova's 4th ability; 2) The second mission on Mercury. N *Nerfed, Nerf - Something that was recently weakened or needs weakening. *Nightmare Mods - See dual mods. *NM, Nightmare - 1) Nightmare Mode. A high difficulty mission that can occupy random nodes indicated with a skull and rewards special mods unique to these missions; 2) NM -- Narrow Minded. *Nuke - any weapon or ability that can kill a large quantity of enemies at once (i.e Molecular Prime, the Ogris). O *Octopus - The Phage rifle. Nicknamed for its appearance when firing. *OC, OCell, OroCell - Orokin Cell. *OD - Orokin Derelict, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type. e.g. ODS, ODD and ODA refer to Orokin Derelict Survival, Defense and Assassination respectively. *ODV - Orokin Derelict Vault, a section of the Orokin Derelicts that awards players Corrupted Mods. *Orokin - The name of the race that previously ruled the solar system. Tenno are their descendents. *OV - Orokin Void, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type, as well as the Tower number representing the difficulty. For example: OVS, OVD and OVE refer to Orokin Void Survival, Defense and Exterminate respectively. And for the Tower number, a general T1, T2, or T3, meaning Tower one, two, or three. P *PC - Price check. Used on the trading channel to find out how much something is worth. *Plat, Pl, P - Platinum, the game currency that can only be won or paid for. *PM - Private message. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *Pol - Polarity, the 'shape' associated with a slot in a warframe or weapon. *Potato, Potatoed, Blue/Gold Potato - An Orokin Catalyst or Orokin Reactor, named such for their resemblance to potatoes. *Precept - The abilities a sentinel uses. Precept mods have the polarity. *Prime - 1) The surname given to an enhanced version of a warframe or weapon; 2) Molecular Prime . *PST - Please send tell. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *PUG, Pugs - Pick-up Group. Used to describe a group that is not preorganized or a player that is not part of the organized group. Q *QT - The Quick Thinking mod. R *Red Text - In game announcements that appear in chat from the developer Digital Extremes. The text are written in red, hence the name. *RNG - Random Number Generator. Used to refer to the random chance of things happening in the game, such as mod drops or the appearance of the Stalker/Harvester/G3. *Rollers - Grineer Roller enemies. *rPol - The polarity shape. *Rush - To complete a mission as fast as possible. S *Salad - Alad V, a popular nickname for his rhyme with S'''alad. *Sandal - Snipetron Vandal *Scratch, ScratchPol - Also refers to the ability polarity. *ShieldPol - shield Polarize. *Stomp - Rhino Stomp. *Stunlock - A tactic that forces enemies in a Stun-phase or remain them plummeting to the ground. T *T1/T2/T3/T4 - Tower 1, 2, 3 or 4 Orokin Void missions. *Tank - A player that can take large amounts of damage. *Taxi - A player that has a mission or planet unlocked that will form a group for a player that does not. *Tethra Mods, Tethra Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in Tethra's Doom, known as Jolt, Shell Shock, High Voltage and Voltaic Strike, *Tier 1 / Tier 2 / Tier 3 / Tier 4 - The difficulty or level group of enemies in a mission or wave. The tier determines the reward pool players have access to. U *Ult, Ultimate - The '4' ability on a Warframe. Comes from the 4th ability often being the most powerful and costly warframe ability. V *V, VPol - The polarity shape. Rarely called rPol. *Vault - See ODV. W *Warframe - The exosuit worn by Tenno. These have special abilities that are used for specific tasks. *WTB - Want to Buy * WTS - Want to Sell * WTT - Want to Trade X *Xini - A very commonly played high-level Corpus defense map, located in Eris. *XP - Experience. Correctly called Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. Y *Yelling - Having a discussion through in-game chat, then distributing it to the forums. Z *Zoren Copter - Using the slide attack of fast-attacking melee weapons to move faster. See Coptering. Legacy Terms These are terms that may still be used by long-term players but refer to things that no longer exist. *Green - Life Support pick-ups in Survival missions. Named for the green HUD indicator that was unique to them. *R+QT - A combo between Rage and Quick Thinking mods which granted invulnerability. The combo was nerfed in Update 11.1. See also *Beginners Guide Category:Browse